The present invention relates to the field of paint formulations, and particularly to sprayable coating compositions. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a water-base aerosol coating composition, for application to a surface to be coated from a pre-packaged pressurized spray container.
Water-base paints have become very popular in recent years as a result of their ease of brush application and the tremendous advantage permitted by water clean-up. Brushes can be very easily rinsed in water, with or without detergent, and the clean-up water can usually be easily disposed of. Water-base formulations have been devised to dry rapidly with very little odor and with high water resistance when finally dried.
More recent years have seen the development of water-base paint formulations which can be dispensed in aerosol form. Such water-base aerosol coating formulations have a distinct advantage over the prior art oil-base paints which have been used in aerosol spray cans since the oil-base aerosol spray cans often employ solvents and propellants which have in recent years been recognized as imposing severe environmental hazards. For example, certain such chemicals, notably the halogenated fluorocarbons and chlorocarbons, such as the FREONs which have been used as propellants, are now recognized to produce damage in the ozone layer of the stratosphere. In addition, certain solvents and propellants which have been used in the oil-base paints are now known to be hallucinogens, carcinogens or other health hazards.
However, water-base paints must be carefully formulated in order to avoid the problems of stability and aerosol can corrosion. Additionally, while there have been water-base paint formulations devised to yield somewhat of a semi-gloss coating, a high gloss coating has generally only been commercially available with paint having an oil base. Furthermore, a common problem associated with the extremely heterogeneous water-base formulations of aerosol paints containing non-soluble resins has been foaming, which is a common difficulty requiring fine formulation balances to keep foaming absent or controlled. Foam cavitation in deposited film coatings often leads to permanent film imperfections in the dried paint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water-base paint formulation for use in aerosol spray cans which has high stability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water-base paint formulation for use in aerosol spray cans which has low corrosion within the can and upon the surface which is to be coated with the paint formulation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a water-base paint formulation for use in aerosol spray cans which will provide a final surface coating having a high gloss.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water-base paint formulation for use in aerosol spray cans which has a low tendency to foam, without the addition of anti-foam agents in the paint formulation.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof, will become readily apparent from the disclosure which follows.